


In memory of the desert

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Series: Our own house [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hellhound 2, Jakku, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Two Halves of Reylo, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallenge" We will arrive soon to destination Rey… "She rubbed her cheek against Ben’s shoulder, to make him understand that she had heard. The Bond was usually enough for this kind of interaction, but they were too agitated to communicate in this way. And the gestures were enough.For the rest of the ride, Rey closed her eyes, trying to distract herself by counting the heartbeat of Ben, whose pulse she felt vibrate gently under her fingers. It was comforting to have him at her side in such a moment. To be understood. And not having to drive when she was not in the mood. Ben knew the way, he had seen it in her head a long time ago, and, like her, had not forgotten anything...





	In memory of the desert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°5 : Speeders

A blazing sun reigned over a cloudless sky, burning and pitiless. There was not a breath of wind today, and it was much warmer than in her memories, or her nightmares. Rey sighed for the umpteenth time watching the landscape scroll past her eyes at full speed. The sand, the stones, the carcasses of ships too worn to interest the scavengers… none of this had missed her. For a long time, she had even thought she would never come back.

Two and a half years. She had not wanted to see this damn planet again for two and a half years. After the war, she had too much to think for taking a trip to Jakku. Many people relied on her, the Force also had its own plans, and she herself had decided to start a new life without looking back.

She had changed enough, grown up, to accept that nothing was waiting for her in the desert. Nothing but ghosts.

However, today, instead of congratulating Finn and Rose for the opening of the Stormtroopers Rehabilitation Institute, to welcome Force-Sensitives of all ages and backgrounds into her school to help them understand their powers, instead of finalize the construction work of the house that was waiting for her on Chandrila, or just simply enjoy her garden with her future husband, Rey was advancing on Pilgrim’s Road on a brand new Swoop Bike.

Ben was driving at a reasonable speed. They were not really in a hurry, even if the opposite would have been obvious. Sometimes, Rey felt his discomfort. He did not like being here, because of what he had done in Tuanul, because of the memories they shared, what her parents had done, what she thought of this place. Her arms tied around his waist, she was hugging him more as soon as he started to be too sullen. Like now. And Ben put a reassuring hand on hers because she also let herself be invaded by an unpleasant memory.

None of them really wanted to do this kind of pilgrimage. But they had come without the slightest hesitation because Rey, deep inside herself, knew she needed it. She had woken up, three days ago, with the impression that nothing would go well until she had properly mourned her lost years to have waited for someone who never come. Even if it sounded stupid or childish, her instinct had dictated her to come back. For over a decade, she had a home here. A place of life that was unconventional, but she had arranged and improved alone with ingenuity, and she had finally appreciated. Before leaving with Finn without turning around, persuade that her absence would not last, that her traps and reputation would be enough to keep the intruders away. She wanted to know what her home had become, even though she did not have much to hope for. It was almost certain that everything had been looted without scruple. But she had to see that to definitely turn the page.

" We will arrive soon to destination Rey… "

She rubbed her cheek against Ben’s shoulder, to make him understand that she had heard. The Bond was usually enough for this kind of interaction, but they were too agitated to communicate in this way. And the gestures were enough. According to the speed with which the Swoop Bike was moving forward, Rey figured it would take them less than 20 minutes to reach their destination.

They had just left the Niima Outpost, where they had decided to leave the Falcon. First because Ben had agreed to see the place with his own eyes, then because it was a perfect opportunity to make Unkar Plutt mad while showing to those who doubted that yes, Rey was alive and well healthy.

After the effect of surprise and the agitation that their landing had provoked, Rey wondered if this plan did not risk to create problems for them. After all, the places to land a ship were not lacking in the desert. But no one had dared to try to provoke them. So, the Falcon seemed safe. For now. However, this might be different on their return.

For the rest of the ride, Rey closed her eyes, trying to distract herself by counting the heartbeat of Ben, whose pulse she felt vibrate gently under her fingers. It was comforting to have him at her side in such a moment. To be understood. And not having to drive when she was not in the mood. Ben knew the way, he had seen it in her head a long time ago, and, like her, had not forgotten anything.

*

Rey was almost sleepy when the engine of the Swoop Bike stopped. With a sigh, she released Ben from her embrace and accepted the hand he was giving her to help her get off the vehicle. She imitated him while he removed his glasses and lowered the scarf that protected his face. Seeing the former Supreme Leader wearing clothes suited to the desert heat was almost as exciting that when he wearing an outfit worthy of prince, or a Jedi. Ben could get dressed with anything, he always remained perfectly elegant and attractive, even if she preferred him naked. He seemed to read that thought on her face, for he gave her a provoking little smile. The kind of smile that made her want to devour his lips and forget everything else. A welcome distraction as she dreaded turning her head to face the inevitable.

She was going to say something when Ben suddenly became serious and turned to the AT-AT, his body stiffened in a defensive stance that only she could perceive. She followed his gaze, and although she was taken with a breath of joy at noting that her house was in perfect condition, she chose to keep a neutral expression by noticing that several Teedos were watching them suspiciously from the belly of Hellhound 2. A family, no doubt. For a long time no one moved, as if the smallest movement could trigger a storm.

Finally, a Teedo seemed to recognize Rey and cautiously approached them. He greeted them with suspicion, making them understand that he was ready to fight if needed, and it was Rey’s turn to realize that she knew him. In fact, it was rather of his voice that she remembered. His voice and also their little argument, about the catching of BB-8, and the respect for the limits of her territory. It seemed like an eternity now.

Rey briefly squeezed Ben’s arm before moving forward to start the conversation. Teedo was worried that she would come back to take over the AT-AT, so she hastened to make him understand that she just wanted to see her house again, that she had another one elsewhere and that it was better like it. She also reminded him that there had never been a great conflict between them, and even went so far as to congratulate him on having managed to defeat her traps without losing a limb.

When she judged Teedo calm and reassured enough for accept her offer, she proposed to give him some valuables and food, only if he allowed her to visit the places one last time. She returned to the Swoop Bike to let her interlocutor think, weigh the pros and cons.

Ben had not moved but no longer seemed worried about the presence of Teedos, he seemed more fascinated to have heard her, once again, spoke a language he knew very little. She smiled at him before grabbing the bag attached to the back of their vehicle. She took out a bottle, drank a few sips of water before handing it to him. He declined the offer. She insisted.

" You are not thirsty now, but if you wait to be dehydrated to drink, you risk sunstroke or worse. "

As she spoke, she waved the bottle under his nose, just to annoy him. He grabbed it with a grunt and shrugged his shoulders.

" You’re the expert here… "  
" Perfectly, keep it with you. "

This brief bickering ended on a complicit look, and the call of Teedo. He had come to the conclusion that Rey was not trying to trap him and his family, so he agreed to let her into the AT-AT with her partner on the condition that they did not disturb anything and act quickly. Rey nodded and, this time accompanied by Ben, walked to his interlocutor and handed him the bag. It contained provisions and above all a whole bunch of small pieces that were no longer useful to the Falcon, but which here had a considerable market value. Rey congratulated himself for having anticipated this kind of transaction. Proof that she had not lost her sense of business, nor her thought of scavenger.

Teedo encouraged his family to come and see what was in the bag, delighted to get such loot without sacrificing a day’s work. Thus, Rey and Ben were left alone in the belly of the AT-AT. And the effervescence of the Teedos was nothing but a distant and unimportant noise. Rey was suddenly seized with sadness, realizing that she would not find her belongings among those of the new inhabitants, that what was worthless for their eyes, like her doll, had probably been thrown into the desert. She probably would not have done the same thing in their situation, but she understood why they chose to do it.

Ben, who gave her enough space to think, approached to put his hand on her neck, massage her slowly with the tip of the thumb, to appease her.

" Nothing really changed you know Ben…they kept the most functional and they got rid of the rest… I don’t know what I was expecting. At least they take care of this place, and they have not erased my wall… "

He did not say anything. Because there was nothing to say. But his presence beside her was pleasant and reminded her that the house they had built on Chandrila had become much more important to her than her AT-AT. She was just nostalgic. And it was strange.

Rey had never imagined that she would regret one day not being able to recover an object from her former life, for decorate the bedroom she shared with Ben. She hated Jakku though. However this planet was a small part of her that it would not be good to forget.

*

After ten minutes spent silently in her old home, Rey was guided outside by Ben. No need to disturb the Teedos any longer or to benefit more from their generosity.

As the youngest was having fun running between the legs of the Hellhound 2 under the look of their mother, Teedo motioned them to follow him. Rey realized he was guiding them to the back of the AT-AT. She shared a dubious look with Ben, but the Force did not tell them anything was wrong, so they followed suit.

The entrance to the garage was still hidden by a thick curtain whose color evoked that of sand. Teedo invited Rey to pull it. She obeyed, and nearly screamed with joy.  
Her baby, her Speeder was there, intact, ready to start as if she had used it the day before. After two and a half years, her most beautiful creation, her greatest pride after her AT-AT was still here. She could not believe it.

" Ben, you see what I see isn’t it ? "

Ben contemplated the vehicle with an appreciative and connoisseur look. This Speeder was not quite one, not really, it shared some characteristics with a Swoop, it was even a good mix of both, made for speed and ready to face the sandstorms. He was quite impressed that his companion could have managed to build such a perfect machine on a planet that seemed to have nothing to offer. If he was talented at mechanics, she was a genius.

" Yes, you don’t dream…or we both dream of the same thing. "

She laughs, fighting against the urge to hop on the spot. She was completely unaware of Teedo’s intentions, show too much joy would encourage him to try to negotiate her Speeder at a very high price. It was better to show that she was interested while pretending that it did not matter whether she left with it or not.

Rey was already thinking about what she could offer him when Teedo said she could pick it up for free. She looked at him as if a second head had just apair next to the first, and translated what he had just said to Ben, who was just as surprised. Then, Teedo explained that he had already thought about selling the Speeder, but that he had not managed to get it started and that bringing it to Niima as a spare part would have made it lose practically all it value. So, he had decided to keep it, in case Rey came back to claim ownership of her AT-AT, in the hope that gave her back the Speeder could ease the tensions. But Rey had asked for nothing more than a visit, she was even generous with him and his family, allowing them to stay, giving them money to buy food for weeks. So, Teedo felt he had been right to take care of the Speeder even without knowing if she would ever come back.

After talking so much, Teedo left without waiting thanks, for let them do what they wanted with a machine that was no longer his. The deal was over, it was now better to leave. As Rey was still a little disturbed by such kindness, it was Ben who took the Speeder out of the garage, after she activated it, with her fingerprint, a sign that no one could pilot this little technological marvel outside of her.

" Now, I realize why he could not sell it. "  
" You did understand what Teedo was saying ? "  
" Me, no, but you, yes, you were so appalled by his little speech that you invited me in your head. Apparently without realizing it. And you gave me a simultaneous translation. "  
" You have certainly find the experience really fascinating. "  
He nodded.  
" We will have to try again. "  
Rey pulled him to her for share a short kiss.  
" Why not ? Go and wait me on your Swoop. I have to make sure my baby is fully operational and I also need to thank Teedo. "

He did not want to leave her, but reluctantly agreed. Because she needed to be alone. He felt it.  
After a second kiss, longer than the first, Rey was left alone with her Speeder. She was so relieved to have found it that she pressed her forehead on the hot, buzzing metal. And stayed like that for a moment. Now she had something to bring back from Jakku. And she was happy for no reason.

*

The Teedos had returned in the AT-AT to enjoy the coolness generated by thermic protections, when the couple decided it was time to leave. Side by side, each on their vehicle, they adjusted their clothes to prevent the sand from getting in, because the wind was back.

Before lowering the glasses on his eyes, Ben gazed at Rey for a long time. She was smiling and the Bond was telling her that she was not anxious anymore, to be on Jakku, even though she was not totally serene either. She looked at him in turn and smiled more.

" What’s the matter Ben ? "  
" Nothing, you seem to feel better, it’s reassuring. "  
" You too are less morose. "  
" It’s because your mood affect me, and you know it. Do you still want to see the Starship Graveyard ? "  
Rey inhaled deeply.  
" No, what we did today was enough. I saw what I needed to see, and Hellhound 2 is in good hands. I want to go home, to our home. "

Ben laughs a little. It was still strange, after all that had happened, to hear her say those words. And he loved hearing them. For him, wherever he was, as long as Rey was there, he was at home. But it was also incredibly comforting to know that there was a place in the entire Galaxy that was theirs, just for them.

They turned on their respective engines with perfect synchronization.

" Do you want to race to the Falcon ? "

Ben sighed, quite happy that she had proposed it. They both liked the competition. Last time, it was him who had challenged her and she had won. Barely. He had waited a long time before Rey decided to put her victory back into play.

" Are you sure you want to play with me, Scavenger ? You will not have as much luck as on Naboo. "  
" Accept the thruth, I win more often than you Solo, and my Speeder is unbeatable. "  
" We will see that. Whoever wins asks what he wants from the loser. "  
" Perfect, because I really want to ask you to make love with me. "

On this declaration, Rey started the race with a bewitching laugh and took five seconds ahead of Ben. She knew that he would still want to win despite she being succeeded to destabilize him. After all, he was going to ask her the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
